A Sword Fight Or Two
by Jenn222
Summary: Captain Evans is notorious for her temper, red hair, and hating surprises. But she's about to get a huge surprise in the shape of overconfident and rich James Potter. When his friends show up demanding her help, will she or will she throw him overboard? Overboard would be easier, of course Lily was never one to take the easy way out. Pirate AU. Jily. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first AU fic, but I really liked the pirate fest stuff on tumblr and it gave me inspiration. I don't know much about pirates so don't be surprised if I get stuff wrong. Also the world is different and countries are named after different Harry Potter things, as are the cities and ships. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own HP. Cool. **

* * *

Chapter 1:

Captain Evans hated surprises. Her crew was often questioning why she'd taken up a pirate's life in the first place. A pirate was sure to be surprised on a daily basis by the sea, weather, other prates or any number of things. Yet somehow this is the life she had chosen with one of her most determined grins on her face and her sharpest sword in hand.

Captain Evans was notorious for hating surprises, every pirate up and down the coastline knew it. But, even more notorious was her quick temper. Something said to have come from her flaming red-headed father, and likely from his father before and his mother before that. People feared the Captain for these reasons, these incredibly logical reasons. Logical reasons that had the whole Cokeworth's crew on edge at this moment. For on the horizon sailed a ship under Ministry flag and that was a bigger surprise than any of them could have expected.

"Captains not gonna like this." A ginger haired man leaned down to his friend and muttered. The two sighed.

"Flip you for it Gid?" The ginger shook his head.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll tell her this time 'round." Gideon Prewett, the first mate, crossed to the Captains quarters and gave a sharp knock before entering. The redheaded Captain glanced up from a map to Gideon.

"What is it Gid?" Her face was pulled into an interested smile as she looked to her most trusted mate. Upon noticing Gideon's worried expression. She quickly stood and crossed from her desk. "Gideon?" Her voice was no longer a friends greeting as it had been at first, but instead a Captain's.

"A ship is following us. Ministry flags." Captain Evans let out a loud curse and hurried from her room, stopping beside the brunette man who'd been standing beside Gideon earlier. She grabbed his telescope from his hands and put it to her eye, scrutinizing the ship following them. She swore again.

"Bloody Ministry always sticking their noses where they don't belong." Gideon grinned and winked at his friend as he asked innocently.

"Aren't you from Ministry Captain?" Evans' green eyes found Gideon's.

"Precisely, have you ever known me to keep my nose from where it shouldn't be." Gideon let out a short laugh and shook his head.

"Suppose not." Captain Evans lips quirked in a half smile. "What's the plan?" The men around their Captain stilled and listened calmly.

"We continue sailing. We don't attack if they don't. However, the second one of their cannons is loosed or a plank thrown to board I want to see that ship lying at the bottom of the sea in fiery chunks. Understood?" The crew nodded and went back to their normal work, albeit with weapons closer and stances in preparation for a battle.

The next five minutes, as the Ministry ship grew closer, seemed like hours. Each member on the ship kept a wary eye on the ship, as their Captain stood at the helm beside the man steering. She spoke with him in undertones, eyes gazing at the approaching threat.

"Captain they've raised a white flag, traded it for their colours." Gideon came bounding up the stairs to deliver the words to Evans.

"Your jesting." Her voice held outrage as she lifted her telescope to her eye once more. Indeed it seemed the men had raised their white flag of peace. "Ah bloody hell. This is a pirate ship, not a trade ship! White flag." The Captain began muttering to herself, before turning back to her first mate. "Lower the bloody anchor. I swear if they are wasting my damn time, I'll feed their bits to the sharks." Captain Evans sped down the stairs and stopped.

She stared at the ship for another moment, rationalizing the best actions to take. She couldn't think of any reason for the Ministry to be cross with her recently, but then again it was hard to be certain, Captain Evans had crossed a good amount of people, many who held high positions in government. A white flag meant they wanted to talk, but why the Ministry would sail all the way out to simply have a chat with one of the most feared pirates on the ocean was a mystery. They wanted something, they had to want something or else they wouldn't dare approach her ship, especially without at least three back up and cannons blazing.

"You heard the Captain. Slow the ship, lower the anchor!" Evans grinned as her command spread to the whole crew. She turned to Gideon knowing he'd followed her.

"I want you to see what they want Gid, have all the men on guard." She turned to the brunette now. "Benjy! Wake Fabian and tell him if he's hung over again I swear to God he'll be on dish duty for the next week! Meet me in my quarters once you've retrieved him." Benjy nodded and ran off to do as his Captain bid. She turned back to Gideon now.

The ship was closer and nearly upon them, although the deck looked mainly empty and there were no cannons visibly poking out so the Captain took it as a good sign. Whatever the reason this Ministry ship had for coming meeting her ship, it was indeed in peace, or so it seemed currently.

"I want all the men awake and readied, some at the cannons too. Find Snape. I need him to sneak aboard once they've stopped beside us." She spun ready to return to her quarters and her desk and maps.

"Are you sure that's smart Captain?" Evans stopped and glanced over her shoulder at her first mate.

"I know you don't like Severus, but he's a good spy and sneak. It's his job." She always had the final say and that's how she liked it. Even when the others didn't completely agree with her, they listened, they did as they were told, because even if they didn't agree with her every decision they respected her. Her whole crew looked to her in stressful situations, they knew she'd be level-headed when she needed to be. Despite her outward show of hating surprises, she loved having to make quick decisions, she loved adventure, and she especially enjoyed a good sword fight.

Gideon called the Captains orders to the others, telling one man to run and wake any sleepers and giving six others cannon duty and yet another the job of informing Snape of his requirement. The crew rushed around in a familiar chaos that always brought a large grin to Gideon's face. He could see why Lily loved it, why her eyes sparked with joy as each man worked hard for their place on her ship.

"What's going on Gid?" Gideon didn't have to glance over to know that the man approaching him would be his identical copy.

"Fab, nice of you to join us. Captain's waiting for you in her quarters." Fabian Prewett, was Captain Evan's third mate and Gideon's twin brother. Fabian slapped his brother on the back quickly.

"Thanks for the information." He crossed to where Benjy stood and together they entered the Captain's quarters. Gideon waited as a crossing plank was thrown haphazardly from the other ship to the Cokeworth. The other ship rocked awkwardly, signaling that the anchor hadn't been appropriately lowered and was probably caught on only loose silt, rather than a thick heavy plank wobbled slightly causing Gideon to scoff. Only inexperienced or weak men could have put the crossing plank so wobbly from one ship to the other. Two men crossed over on it now.

One with thick black, wavy hair, walking with not a single care in the world and a certain pompous swager. The man who walked behind him had light brown hair and a concerned, yet determined expression. Both men were dressed well, rich. Although unexpectedly they didn't appear to be the King's soldiers, perhaps a good surprise then. The two hopped down and stopped in front of Gideon.

"Don't suppose you're the Captain of this fine ship?" The black haired one spoke with a smirk. Gideon straightened and glowered at the men.

"No." The man shrugged.

"Well, then could you take us to see your Captain." Gideon's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you wanna see the Captain?"

"Well that's for him to know and you to leave us alone about." Gideon's hand went to his sword in anger and his eyes flashed at the black haired man. If his Captain was going to talk to these men, they were going to show respect first.

"Sirius." The other man warned. "I'm sorry. Please excuse him, he has absolutely no manners." The man, Sirius, scoffed.

"Remus, he's a pirate, I'm sure he doesn't care for manners." Remus glanced worriedly at Gideon, who was at least four inches taller than both the other men. Gideon had always had a difficult time keeping in joking comments, although he prided himself in doing a much better job than his brother, however this time he couldn't help himself.

"Actually our Captain takes pride in having the politest pirates on all the seas." Gideon's voice was cool, but his joke still caused the one called Sirius to let out a bought of loud laughter.

"Oh, he's funny he is." He grinned at Gideon.

"I'm Remus, and he's Sirius. Our Captain was hoping to make a deal with yours. He sent us to talk with him and bargain." Gideon noded at the lighter haired man thoughtfully.

"Alright. I'll take you to the Captain's quarters, but I warn you now what the Captain says goes. Meaning if the Captain says to cut your throats I will happily." Sirius whinces.

"Morbid much?" He mutters under his breath, earning a sharp elbow to his ribs from his companion. Remus wanted to keep his head, neck and shoulders all attached to each other properly, thank you very much.

"You'll have to leave your weapons with me." Gideon held out a hand patiently for the guns and swords that the men possessed. Remus handed his quickly over, but Sirius refuses to be separated with his sword.

"It's new!" He pouted. "I promise not to use it, but I won't be rid of it." Gideon scowled and took a step towards the impossible man.

"Don't force me to cut it from your hand." Sirius' hand flexed, but he turned a determined look to Gideon.

"Look I'll give you my dagger from my boot, my gun, my other dagger from behind my back," He handed each item over as he spoke, "just as long as I can keep my sword. I won't use it. Solemnly swear." Gideon took the weapons and shoved them into a passing man's arms.

"We'll see what the Captain has to say, yeah?" The boy's pleading grin fell from his face. He, like every other person, had heard the tales of Captain Evans.

Two doors were swung open and Remus and Sirius were ushered into a warm room where a tall man faced a desk and was talking quietly, it appeared, to himself. He spun quickly at Gideon's cough.

"There's two of them!" Sirius crowed with delight, earning another elbow to his ribs. "Ouch, Moony." He muttered, rubbing the offended spot.

"Captain Evans?" Remus inquired politely and much to his astonishment the man laughed loudly, as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

"No, no. I'm not the Captain. Not quite responsible enough for a position like that." Sirius grinned at the man.

"Me too mate." He cheered. Gideon's twin grinned.

"Cheers. Names Fabian, I'm third mate. Earned my post by good looks." He winked roguishly causing Sirius to laugh again.

"Same mate, only I'm second." Fabian nodded.

"Lucky you, sadly the Captain's got a sore spot for Fenwick over there." Fabian nodded at Benjy who stood near the door and rolled his eyes.

"Alright boys that's enough." The voice was cool, commanding and definitely feminine. Fabian moved aside, revealing a person sitting behind the desk he'd been blocking with his large, bulky figure.

"Uh, sorry. We must have the wrong ship we were looking for the dread pirate Evans." Sirius spoke causing the woman to chuckle. She leaned forward as if to tell the boys a secret.

"I am the dread pirate, Captain Evans of the Cokesworth." The two visitors gaped at her. Captain Evans seemed unsurprised and ignored their shock. "Please have a seat." Her words were commanding and caused the boys to do as she said immediately, taking two chairs she'd gestured to in front of her. "Gideon back out there please."

"But Captain-" Gideon was frowning and glancing at the boys with worry.

"This isn't up for debate Gid. I need you to see how Snape's doing on his duties." Gideon sighed, understanding the meaningful look in Evans' eyes, he left to do as she'd asked. Fabian stood behind his Captain on one side, hand on his sword and an easy smile on his face. Sirius noticed that the other man, Fenwick, stood a similar way on the exact opposite side of the room, no smile present on his face.

"Now that I've introduced myself, your turn. Then state why you are here." Captain Evans leaned back in her chair and cocked her eyebrow at the boys, her casual demeanor made Sirius comfortable and Remus nervous. "Quick now." She encouraged.

"Right." Remus spoke. "Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Our Captain, James Potter, was hoping to make a deal with you." Evans appeared slightly interested and waited for more information.

"A deal what kind of deal?" She wondered. "Also I'll have to ask that you inform me of how you found our ship, before I agree to any deals."

"We can't give away our secrets!" Sirius claimed dramatically. Evan looked the slightest bit amused by his outcry, but otherwise unimpressed.

"Let me remind you, you're on my ship and currently your lives rest in my hands." Remus and Sirius shared a look before turning back to her, before they could respond to her nonchalant threat. Gideon was back and speaking quickly.

"Um, Captain…. I was checking on Snape's er duties and it seems there's a problem." Captain Evans sat up straighter in her chair, all sense of causality gone.

"What kind of problem?" Her voice was hard.

* * *

**What do you think so far?**

**Drop me a review and let me know please!**

**Thanks-**

**Jenn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaand Chapter 2...**

**Disclaimer - I don't own HP. Cool. **

* * *

Chapter 2:

James Potter was waiting patiently, or not so patiently he supposed, for news of his best friends. He was thoroughly worried about having sent Remus and Sirius onto a ship that had a Captain with many a story of the terrors he'd brought on people who'd crossed him. James didn't plan on crossing the dread pirate Evans and he hoped that would spare himself and his friends lives. James was doubting himself now. Why did he send Sirius over? Why didn't he send Peter instead? Sure, Peter was frightened of just about everything, but at least he wouldn't back talk and possibly anger a murderous pirate.

A creak in the hallway interrupted James thoughts and caused him to stand abruptly. Having spent his whole life with his three best mates, he had come to recognize each of their footsteps. Sirius' ridiculously loud gallop, Remus' steady stride, and Peter's clumsy unsure steps, this wasn't any of theirs. He crossed to the door and drew his sword cautiously. He heard another creak, closer to the door now. James waited another moment, then he flung the door wide and jumped out, sword raised in anticipation. He knocked the sneaking man to the ground and held the sword to his neck.

The man James now sat on had greasy, long black hair, a long hooked nose, and beady eyes. James snarled at the man and grinned in satisfaction as the eyes stared strictly at his sword.

"What are you doing on my ship you slimy snake?" James stood slowly, sword pointed at the gross looking man, whose eyes rose to James' face. He spat at James, causing him to let out a loud laugh. "As disgusted as I am by your germs touching me I won't be removing my sword from your neck just because you spit at me." The man glared darkly.

"My Captain will be angry if you kill me." The man sneered at James, who brought a hand to his hair and mussed it up in thought.

"Stand." He ordered. James lead the man to the crossing plank and shoved him across. James held his sword to the man's throat after they'd landed on the other ship, in front of a tall ginger. "I've got some bargaining to be done with your Captain." The ginger man eyed Snape and James hesitantly.

"Yes. Captain Evan's is meeting with your mates now." James pressed his sword harder against his captive's neck, having decided he already hated the sneaky man.

"Well, there's been a slight change of plans." James spat. The ginger shrugged and lead James to a door before knocking and calling into it. James heard words being exchanged, but couldn't make out much beside knowing one was of the ginger man, who now held the door for James to enter, shuffling in with the sneak in his grips. The Ginger closed the door behind the three and looked to the person sitting behind the desk and in front of James' two best friends.

James was shocked when his eyes landed upon a pretty redheaded woman who was eyeing him distrustfully. She rose slowly from her spot and spoke with authority.

"Please release Severus." James shook his head. A woman was the dreaded Captain Evans? Crazy.

"James." Remus' voice was a warning tone.

"This man was sneaking around my ship." James spoke angrily. The woman shrugged.

"We are pirates, you expected us to go into a deal blind?" Her voice was calm, but her eyes were flashing dangerously. Her green eyes. Green eyes that were by far the prettiest James had ever seen. Were eyes even allowed to be that color? James shook his head, intrigued by the woman.

"No. Are you Captain Evans." At her nod, he grinned. "Well pleasant to make your acquaintance. I must admit I never expected for the dread pirate Evans to be a woman…. or quite so good looking." James winked, causing the woman's eyes to flash again.

"I'll ask only once more. Release my man." James stared at the woman for a moment before letting out a sigh. His hands let go of the slimy man and shoved him to the ground.

"Fine." James spoke. "But, I'll be doing the bargaining now." Captain Evans shrugged, before turning to the man James had shoved to the ground.

"Severus stand up and please tell me what you discovered." James was astonished at the woman's tactlessness. He was standing in front of her and she had the audacity to ask her spy for more information. The spy jumped to his feet clumsily, almost causing James to laugh. Sirius did laugh.

"Only him and one other man were on the ship mam." The Captain frowned slightly, but sat back in her chair, glancing between the three men who'd boarded her ship.

"Four men, running a ship? Impossible." Captain Evans looked impressed despite herself. She set her gaze on Sirius, figuring he was one to boast and would be most likely to give her details. She was right as Sirius sat forward in his chair with a huge grin stretching across his face, his grey eyes lighting up.

"It's much harder than you'd think." The Captain chuckled.

"No, I can imagine it'd be rather difficult." Sirius nodded and continued on.

"Yes, I suppose being a Captain of a ship means you'd understand." Captain Evans smiled encouragingly, waiting for Sirius to continue. He leaned even closer to her.

"It was hard I tell you, but we managed. Remus learns everything incredibly fast and I'm just overall brilliant so-"

"Enough Sirius." James cut his friend off realizing what the redheaded woman was attempting and nearly succeeding at doing. He wouldn't let his friend spill all their secrets just because this Captain fed to his ego.

"Yes, mustn't give all your secrets away yet, rather wait until I decide to torture them out of you." Her face was far too amused to be giving such threats.

"It wouldn't work." James spoke angrily. "You could torture us three and none of us would give up a thing." She watched him thoughtfully before smiling at him, eyes sparkling.

"No the three of you seem brave and cocky, however your other friend…" James snarled.

"You know nothing about Peter." Remus groaned and sank low in the chair he'd been perched worriedly in and James realized he'd given away more than he'd meant to, as Captain Evans' grin grew larger.

"Now I know his name, Peter and I'm fairly certain he's the coward of your group. Statistics show that one in every four men is a coward." James wasn't sure if she was making up everything she said, probable considering she was a pirate, but when Captain Evans spoke she was confident and stated each thing as if it was a fact she'd read from one of the many books surrounding them.

"Well who's the coward of your men then?" Captain Evans' eyes blazed. So, she could dish it, but couldn't take it.

"Enough, Potter was it?" He nodded at her. "Right, I heard you wanted to make a deal. So propose your deal and be done with it." James took a step over the sneak who was still lying on the floor, and moved until he stood directly behind the chairs his mates were in.

"My mates and I want to join your crew and hopefully have protection." Her eyebrows raised together.

"Oh, and what's in it for me or my crew?" James had known this would be the main problem. Why should a pirate help him?

"Gold. Lot's of it." Sirius, Remus and James all took out a pouch filled with coins and placed them on the Captain's desk. Her eyes widened slightly as did the other pirates in the room. James was sure he had them now. No pirate refused that much money, however there was the smallest possibility that Captain Evans may just tell her men to kill James and his friends and sail off with the gold into a brilliant sunset.

"Why do you want our protection?" She glanced at the three men warily. Sirius sat back carelessly, she wouldn't get an answer from him then. James crossed his arms and tightened his lips, no answer from him either. Her gaze fell upon Remus last and upon seeing his eyes looking pointedly at the floor, her eyes raised back to meet James. "Without an answer I'm afraid I'll have to refuse your offer." She shrugged and glanced at her men who all took a step forward, ready to escort James and the others back to their ship.

"Wait!" James cried desperately. Her hand rose as a signal for her men to freeze. James sighed and combed a hand through his hair nervously. "We are running from some men." Captain Evans appeared unimpressed with his information.

"I'll need more than that to go on Potter." He glanced helplessly at Sirius who shrugged and then at Remus who gave him a small nod. Tell her.

"I'm the James Potter. As in the King's nephew and that's Sirius Black, the banished heir to the Black throne. We know our Kingdom is corrupt and we want nothing to do with the lives we've chosen to leave behind." Captain Evans viewed the boys carefully, she was biting the inside of her cheek and tapping her fingers in thought.

"So you want to stay on my ship indefinitely while the King's men look for you?" She inquired.

"Uh, not exactly. We were hoping you'd take us to Hogwarts, where we may be able to find sanctuary with Dumbledore. However the roads are all blocked… we'd pay you to get us there safely." Her fingers tapped, her teeth chewed. She glanced at Gideon and they seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes. Next, she turned to Benjy and he nodded his head at her. When she finally glanced at Fabian he sent her an encouraging smile and a shrug.

"Alright," Her face turned back to face James and his mates. "You will be brought to Hogwarts and delivered safely, as long as we are payed a great deal. You are taking up precious time that we could use pillaging and stealing." Benjy snorted at her words and Fabian laughed out loud.

"Great!" James exclaimed.

"Gid, go fetch their fourth friend and have the men empty the ship. As soon as it's emptied I want it turned around towards Slytherin and let free." Sirius sat up quickly in horror.

"You're letting the ship go?" Captain Evans glanced at him and gave a wry smile.

"Of course. I'm assuming you stole it, meaning the owners of the ship will be looking for it and if you're who you say you are then people will be searching for you as well. I can't have them knowing where we are." Her words made sense, but it didn't lessen the pain on Sirius' face.

"All that work, that beautiful ship…." He continued to groan and mumble about setting the ship free.

"Fabian why don't you escort Black and Lupin to their new rooms. Make them feel accommodated." She grinned after speaking, causing Fabian to wink.

"Of course Captain, come on you two." He lifted the two men and shoved them forward. Snape exited quickly before the others reached the door.

"What about James?" Sirius asked over his shoulder. Captain Evans waved him off.

"Oh we've things to speak about. Have a seat won't you Potter?" James sat in the chair that Sirius had left vacant.

"What more do we have to talk about?" He inquired.

"How did you find me. Your mates asked for Captain Evans, meaning you were looking for this ship and somehow you found it." James shrugged.

"It's a secret." Captain Evans leaned forward, her eyes flashing. James gave her his most winning, charming grin, the one that made the servants faint and the Ladies swoon. She looked unaffected.

"Listen here, you won't have special treatment aboard my ship. You see I'm the Captain, meaning you'll listen to me and you'll listen closely. I need to know how you found my ship, because if you could do it, then others can as well." James sucked in a hard breath. She wasn't just asking because she could he realized, she was asking because she was concerned for her crew and ship's well being. Or maybe she was just concerned for herself? James was unsure, but either way he didn't want the ship found anymore then she did, if not more so.

"Payed people on ports to tell me about the Cokeworth, where the ship was headed and about it's Captain."

"I payed people to keep their mouths shut. How'd you manage to get so much out of them." James sighed and ruffled his hair again.

"I didn't get much honestly. In fact at first even with the offer of a large sum of money people were too terrified to tell us anything, but then Sirius had the idea to tell them we were related. I told them I was your younger brother and that we'd been planning to meet up on whichever port we were at, but it appeared that our plans had changed. We told people that I was your younger brother and you were greatly looking forward to being reunited with me and if I didn't find you, you may think I was kidnapped and start burning towns." Captain Evans was impressed, James could tell. It made him smirk at her, she should be impressed.

"Sirius is smarter than he appears then." Her comment made James' lessen.

"He had the idea that we say you and I were related. Other than that it was all me." James bragged, his smirk back full force. Captain Evans shrugged.

"You lie well, I'll keep that in mind." Her response took James' smirk again. He scowled at the woman.

* * *

**Review?**

**-Thanks-**

**Jenn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks crazywriter99, ****lily1923, swimmy6, shadowedbythelight, Armygirl0604, JamesFreakinPotter, and awkwardHanna for alerting/favoriting!**

**Anya: Update because you asked so sweetly! :)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own HP. *single tear in my eye***

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Lily are-" Severus froze as he saw that the messy haired man was still seated in the chair across from Lily. Severus and the others had left around ten minutes earlier and he'd assumed that Lily would have sent Potter away by now, but there he sat smirking at her. Lily glanced up at Severus and sent a smile.

"Sev, good. Would you mind telling the cook we have four extra mouths to feed tonight." Severus nodded sourly. He was expecting ten minutes with Potter to deter Lily from the idea of having him on her ship.

"O'course." He turned to leave, but was stopped by Lily's sweet voice calling him again.

"Sev, did you have something to ask me?" He turned back around and nodded once more.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd finished the book I lent you." Lily grinned and got that look in her eyes that was so familiar to Severus. It was her excited-by-reading look. Severus loved when she had that look because it reminded him of when they were children and they'd race to the bookstore and compete to find the best books.

She stood and rushed over to where her bed was in the corner and grabbed a well-worn book from a top it. She paced back over to Severus and handed it to him.

"It was excellent Sev, thanks!" He smiled at her.

"I knew you'd like it. It's one of my favorites and-" Severus ceased speaking as a noisy cough interrupted him. Severus sent a glare at Potter, who had been the one to cough. He was staring at Lily and he cleared his throat again.

"Sorry to interrupt and all, but I believe we were having a discussion Captain." Potter didn't look sorry at all, in fact he appeared delighted to interrupt Severus. Lily shot Severus an apologetic smile before returning to her chair.

"Right, Potter. We still have some rules to discuss." Severus was turning to leave.

"Rules? On a pirate ship." Potter guffawed loudly as if it was the most amusing thing he'd ever heard. Severus wanted to strangle the git. Who did he think he was gazing at Lily like that? She was a pirate Captain not a mere serving wench.

Severus shut the Captain's door behind him, harder than he'd necessarily meant to. He stomped down the stairs to below deck, where the kitchens were located. He found Gudgeon and gave Lily's message. Gudgeon nodded.

"Yeah, I've noticed two of them. They're right over there." Gudgeon pointed into the dining area and indeed Potter's friends sat and were laughing loudly at one of the tables. The Prewett twins sat across from the two men and were chuckling as well. Severus felt disgusted. He never much liked Fabian to begin with and he could barely stand Gideon who was always throwing suspicious looks his way, but now they were sitting with Potter's friends and Severus despised James Potter already. Despised him more than anyone else he'd ever despised.

"Snape!" The sharp voice of Gideon Prewett called over to him causing him to have to turn and glance at him attentively. Gideon motioned him to walk over with a wave of his hand. Severus sighed and dragged himself over to the table of four men who he didn't want to speak with. "Do you know if Lily is still talking to James?"

"She is." Severus answered and turned to leave.

"Oi, what's this?" One of Potter's friends had reached forward and grabbed the book from Severus' hands and was scrutinizing it now. "The Deathly Hallows? How lame sounding." The man crowed loudly causing a blush to find Severus' face.

"Give it back. It's not yours." He spat at the black haired man.

"Sirius, just give it back to him." The other man spoke with the voice of someone chastising a small child.

"No, I don't think I will. He was rather rude to me and he snuck onto our ship earlier. I don't like spies." Severus glared at the self-righteous boy.

"Give it back!" He growled and snatched at the book in Sirius' arms. Sirius stood and raised his arm high above both of their heads. Severus' scowl grew and he launched himself at Sirius.

The two men fell to the ground and began rolling around. Severus felt a fist hit his eyes hard and he returned the favor, getting the other man's nose. They struggled for control as the others in the room yelled around them. The voices were one unintelligible noise blending together and making it completely impossible to discern different words. Severus' eye throbbed, as did his head and multiple other parts of his body, which he was sure were covered in many bruises by now. He hoped he'd done a similar amount of damage to Sirius, though he doubted it as he'd never been much of a fighter. He was the sneak, the spy, that was his job, not fighting.

Another few punches and kicks. The fight felt endless and Severus was unsure it would end unless someone stopped them.

Someone did.

"Quit it." The voice was the only one Severus usually didn't mind taking commands from. The loud, cool voice of Lily.

Severus sprang from Sirius and spun around to see Lily. Her face was red and one of her hands rested on her sword, while the other was placed on her hip. Severus winced at her angry expression.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Her voice wasn't raised but it might as well have been for every other sound on the ship had ceased in fear of her. Her words echoed in the silence, hanging in the air. The crew was hardly breathing.

"The git attacked me!" Sirius accused Severus, causing him to sneer.

"You're an idiot!"

Potter made his presence known then as he stepped forward from behind Lily and yelled loudly. "Oi, don't talk like that to my mate, you slimy-"

"Hush." Lily cut Potter off with a dangerous look. "All of you. Snape, Black you will follow me to my quarters. You too Lupin and Gideon. The rest of you stay." Her words were final and everyone was quick to do as she'd commanded. Some of the men rushed to clean up the chairs and other objects that had been knocked over in the fight. While others slunk out nervously, hoping to be free of the Captain's wrath. Severus followed Lily to her room.

When they'd reached their destination everyone squished through the doors and took sides in the room. Lily sat in her usual place, behind her desk, while Gideon and Remus stood on the left side of the room and Black and Potter had placed themselves in the chairs, leaving Snape to stand in the right corner. Stupid Potter was the only one not to follow Lily's orders, Severus hoped he'd be yelled at for it.

Lily didn't even seem to notice him though as her eyes fell on Black and then Severus.

"I'm going to ask for one person's side of the story at a time. I don't want any interruptions, if there are any the person who has interrupted will be on dish duty tonight, is that understood?" The men all nodded and hummed their agreement. "Excellent. Black you'll give me your recounting first then you Severus. Remus you will follow with your recounting of events and Gideon you'll tell me if Remus' are sufficient." The boys all nodded again and Black swung into his story.

Severus had to use all his strength not to strangle Black or at least interrupt him. Black told a completely false tale of how Severus had jumped him like a mad man and then he'd been forced to protect himself as any respecting gentleman would. After Black's over embellished retelling, if it could even be considered a retelling as it was so made up, Severus told the actual story. Lily remained straight faced during both stories, though her lips had twitched a couple times during Black's version. Now she turned to Remus and waited for his recount.

"Sirius stole Snape's book as he said and refused to give it back, but Snape attacked Sirius first."

"Gideon?" Lily inquired. Gideon nodded.

"Remus is right Captain." Lily pursed her lips and turned to the two boys.

"Since neither of you interrupted each other you won't be on dish duty tonight. However, tomorrow night and the rest of the nights of this week you both will be on dish duty together. Stealing from other's on the ship and starting fights are both prohibited and punishable on my ship. If it happens again you'll receive worse. Understood?" Both men made grunts of understanding. "Black give him the book back." Black stood and handed Severus his book back with a glare. Severus returned the glare. "Everyone out. I'm famished and I'd rather not have to return to my quarters until bed."

Everyone rushed out of Lily's room and down to eat. Severus hung back wanting to apologize to Lily for the fight, but he didn't get the chance as Potter had also stayed and stood in front of Lily now.

"Sorry for Sirius. He's…. well he likes to joke, but he can take it a bit far." Neither of them had noticed Severus still standing in the corner. Lily sighed and Potter ran a hand through his hair.

"It's fine. He's punished and it's dealt with." Potter reached out to grab Lily, but she danced away from his hand and grinned at him. "I meant it when I said I was famished. Dinner is waiting for me." She left the room and Potter smirked after her. He was ready to follow when he spotted Severus.

"Spying again are you Snivellus?" He ruffled his hair once more and flounced from the room.

Severus despised Black. Severus especially despised stupid James Potter and his dumb messy hair.

* * *

**Review? Please? **

**-Thanks-**

**Jenn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks ****for alerting/favoriting!**

**RandomAngel123: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own HP. *begins to sob***

* * *

_Chapter 4_:

James and his friends had been given a room to share. They each had hammocks to sleep in, something incredibly new to James. He also wasn't used to having such a small space for living in, he supposed it was better than sharing with the rest of the crew, since he only had three roommates to deal with instead of twenty or thirty or however many men Evans had on her ship. James was surprised that he and his mates had gotten their own room in the first place. According to Fabian, they were sleeping in Benjy Fenwick's old room. When asked where Benjy was moved Fabian had pouted and expressed that he and Gideon now had a third roommate. Captain Evans was now the only person to have her own room as apparently there were only five actual bedrooms in the ship. James had wondered who had the fifth room, but hadn't gotten a chance to ask before conversation had moved on.

James stood on the deck, breathing in the salty air. The sun was just rising and the oranges and pinks were reflecting on the currently calm waves. The sky was light and the colors appeared to melt together in a swirling whirlpool. A whirlpool in the sky, he laughed inwardly at his poetic thoughts. James took in another breath and began to smile. This morning was possibly the prettiest thing he'd ever laid his eyes on.

"Morning!" He spun around to see Evans standing a few feet behind him with a dazzling smile. His eyes were instantly entranced by hers as he'd been the day before. He gazed at her taking a moment to appreciate the tan she'd gotten from days out the sun, Ladies were expected to be pale and frail looking. James wondered why as the tan and curvy Captain Evans was surely more attractive than any of the frail Ladies at court. He studied the freckles dotting her nose and the brilliant red of her hair. Maybe the sunrise wasn't the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen after all.

"It's gorgeous isn't it." Evans grinned and leaned over the ship railing, taking in all the light. James eyes returned quickly back to the sunrise, hoping he hadn't stared at her too long.

"Er, yeah." She let out an amused half-laugh.

"Real eloquent, you are." James turned his face ready to give her a quick retort, but he froze when his eyes met those dang green eyes of hers. He shook his head, clearing away his thoughts.

"I'm perfectly eloquent, thank you very much." Evans let out a full laugh this time.

"Ah, there it is." She winked at him playfully, causing his lips to pull into a smile.

"You're awake rather early." James changed the subject, again staring out at the sunset.

"Oh, I've been awake for a couple hours now. I had to man the wheel early, Gid's just taken over. However, you could still be asleep?" James glanced up at where the wheel was and saw that Gideon was indeed steering now. He looked peaceful, staring straight ahead a small smile on his lips.

"I've always been a bit of an early riser. I can guarantee that Sirius will sleep for at least another 3 hours, Peter will probably wake up as soon as he smells breakfast and Remus is more of a night owl himself."

"I don't care how long they sleep, as long as Black is awake when he has to clean dishes tonight." Evans winked at James and he chuckled.

"He's going to be complaining about having to do dishes for the rest of his life." Evans shrugged.

"Glad I don't have to put up with that for too long then." James chuckled.

"I do." He groaned after a moment of realization. Evans giggled.

"Well I'm going to go get breakfast, hopefully Gudgeon is awake by now." James followed Evans to the kitchens and watched as she peeked in.

"Gudgeon?" She called in.

"Mornin' Captain! Heard you were on early wheel, so I woke up speedily so I could make you breakfast mam." Evans let out a relieved sigh as she accepted a plate of eggs from Gudgeon.

"You're a life saver." She took her eggs and sat at a table, James grabbed himself a plate as well and sat across from her. He watched her tear into her food as if she hadn't eaten in days, which he knew she had as he'd seen her at dinner last night. He chuckled, calling her eyes up to his.

"Wha?" The question was posed around the food filling her mouth. He shook his mouth and chuckled louder.

"Great manners Evans." Her cheeks were pink with a blush.

"Pirate." She reminded him with her thumb pointing to herself. He laughed, but let her off and dug into his own food.

The food was surprisingly okay considering James was used to fancy feasts and golden platters. The eggs were cooked just right and although not exciting, not bad at all.

"These are good." He intoned with a gesture towards them.

"Don't sound so surprised." Evans joked. "Gudgeons a great cook. Bit lacking in the brains department, but great cook."

"I heard that Evans." Came the good natured growl of the cook. He popped his head out and held a knife threateningly in front of him. "Watch it." He told her brandishing the knife as if it could take on the sword that rested on Evans' belt. She winked at James as she spoke again.

"Ah Gudgeon, your only sore because you know it's true." A laugh was startled out of James as the kitchen door shut harshly in it's frame. Evans let out a mad cackle and extended a hand for a high-five.

"Lily are you picking on Davey again?" James jump and spun. The voice had been unmistakably female and upon finding the speaker he realized she was most certainly a woman. The speaker was petite, her face round, hair short and spiky and eyes bright.

"There's more of you?" James felt a piece of egg fall from his mouth in his surprise and he hurried to close it, hoping neither woman had noticed. Apparently they had as both burst into fits of giggles. The woman moved closer to Evans and smiled.

"What's he mean by that Lils?" James blushed and muttered a quick apology realizing he may of come off as rude.

"I'm guessing he means women?" James nodded abashedly to confirm her suspicion. "Yes, there aren't many women pirates, but we have four total on the ship."

"Four?" He gaped again and Evans rolled her eyes. It wasn't really James fault for being shocked. He'd been taught that Ladies should be proper and stay home to take care of household things. Ladies should have creamy skin and pink lips and ridiculous dresses with impossible shoes. It was expected. Not here, on this ship though.

James hadn't been expecting any women on board the ship at all, let alone four of them. Seeing that the Captain was a female had been shock enough, especially all the stories following her.

"Where are they kept?" Evans appeared slightly offended by his words.

"They sleep in their own room. The men are a bit to…. well quite frankly they're pigs."

"Lily!" The small woman admonished.

Gudgeons came out from the kitchen and placed a plate of food beside the girl. He left as Evans began speaking again.

"It's true." She shrugged. The girls both dug into their food leaving James to glance between them confused and awkward. "Oh! This is Alice Prewett by the way. Alice this is James Potter."

The woman, Alice, smiled and waved in greeting and James nodded back.

"Prewett? Are you related to Gideon and Fabian then?"

"Cousins." Alice replied. Evans began to stand, plate in hand.

"I better be off. I've got to find Dorcas to discuss directions." Evans dropped her plate off in the kitchen and then was off to find 'Dorcas'.

"Whose Dorcas?" James inquired, turning quickly to Alice.

"She's the navigator. I'm the doctor and the other woman, Emmaline, can usually be found up in the crow's nest. Any other questions?" James grinned sheepishly at Alice. Somehow she'd guessed each question he was thinking of. He raked his fingers through his hair and nodded. Oh, did he have questions! There was so much to know about pirates, ships, and the crew. He decided that Alice seemed friendly enough and if she was only a doctor then surely she was less likely to run him through with a sword if his questions became too annoying.

* * *

"I'm sorry Dory, I know you had a schedule, but I said we'd help them." Lily was explaining for at least the fourth time in the past ten minutes.

"You're a pirate, go back on your word!" Dorcas stood with her arms crossed and brown eyes narrowed in defiance.

"They are offering us a large sum of money!" Dorcus stomped her foot and huffed with such ferocity that a few stray pieces of light brown hair flew around.

"Take the money and shove 'em o'er board." Lily sighed, attempting to keep her patience. She adored Dorcas like a sister, but sometimes Lily wanted to strangle her.

"Dorcas." Lily was using, what the crew had deemed, her 'scary voice'. "We are going to Hogwarts. Meaning we need to dock in one of the small towns within it. You may choose which port to dock at, but thats where we are going."

Dorcas eyed Lily with a determined glare. Lily raised her eyebrows slowly and tapped her foot impatiently. They both knew that Lily's stubbornness could hold out through the longest of storms and she was going to win this argument no matter what. Captain had superiority and last say. Of course that didn't mean Dorcas wouldn't put up a fight and complain as much as possible.

"Fine." The brunette huffed and stormed over to her maps, compasses and star charts. "These men better be bloody attractive, you understand me?" Lily held back her smile and simply nodded.

"They're alright." She answered diplomatically.

Truthfully, Lily thought the boy's were better than 'alright'. Sirius was definitely one of the fittest men she'd ever met and Remus held a dignified charm. And then there was James…. Lily blushed a little just thinking about the man. He was handsome with his messy hair and hazel eyes and those dumb glasses. She felt bad when she remembered there was in fact a fourth boy in the group, Peter. She hadn't formally met Peter, although she'd had a glimpse of him at dinner. He was a round boy, red cheeks and small nose, but she knew nothing more about him.

Lily decided then that she should at least make Peter's acquaintance. She left the room that Dorcas had claimed as her navigation room. The others used it as a recreational room when Dorcas wasn't there. There was a chess board, paper, quills, ink, cards dice and a couple books stowed away for any crew member's use.

She first went to the room the boy's were sharing, she figured she'd wake them for breakfast so they wouldn't miss it. Plus, she looked forward to upsetting Black after the stunt he'd pulled with Sev the day before, if he was going to be a bully, she'd treat him as such. She knocked briefly on the door, didn't wait for a response and walked straight in. Two boys were sitting on the single real bed in the room and talking, whilst the third was sleeping in one of the three hammocks.

"Morning!" Lily chirped causing Peter to jump and fall off the bed. Remus just offered her a kind smile and Black let out a loud snore. Lily crossed to the hammock the boy slept in and tipped it over unceremoniously. He tumbled out and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ouch, bloody hell! What the fu-" Remus cut off Black's string of curses quickly.

"Sirius, shut it! You're in the presence of a lady." Black glanced up at Lily and they both snorted, Lily in amusement and Black in disbelief.

"She's a pirate, not a lady." Lily grinned wolfishly at Black and gave his side a light kick.

"Up you get, Gudgeons has just made breakfast, figured you'd prefer it still hot." The boys all jumped up in excitement.

"Food!" Sirius yelped and sprinted from the room. Lily watched him leave, still in his underwear and a t-shirt.

"Does he know where he's going?" Lily inquired in amusement. Remus shrugged.

"He'll sniff his way to the food." Lily laughed.

"Well, I'll lead you two there if you'd like. I know new places can be hard to navigate." Remus thanked Lily and walked beside her, chatting kindly. She showed both boys to the dining room and they eagerly began to walk to seats. Lily stretched out a hand and grabbed one of Peter's arms.

"A moment?" She asked. The poor boy was terrified. Lily could see it in the way his nose twitched and his beady eyes swung back and forth quickly. Lily softened her face and took her hand off of him. "Don't worry. I just wanted to properly introduce myself. I'm Captain Evans." She offered her hand for him to shake, but he didn't take it.

"Uh, Peter… Pettigrew. I'm Peter Pettigrew." He stammered and sprinted over to Remus' side. What a great introduction, Lily rolled her eyes. Honestly, she knew she could be frightening, but all she'd done was give a friendly introduction. Something wasn't quite right about that Peter Pettigrew, Lily felt it in her gut. She told herself it was only because he'd run from her when the other boys hadn't.

"I found the food!" The shout came from Black as he bounded into the room in excitement. "My nose never disappoints." Lily glanced to Remus.

"You were serious about him sniffing his way?"

"No, love. I'm Sirius." The other boys groaned at the overused joke, while Lily just shook her head.

"Make that joke again and I'll have you walk the plank." Black's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Do you mean it?" Lily just rolled her eyes and left the boys to breakfast.

Lily had plenty to do, now that the boys were on her ship, she'd had to delay the plans that they'd had for awhile. Dorcas wasn't the only one unhappy by that news it seemed. Some of the crew were glaring at the new additions to the ship and Lily'd heard mutterings of "time wasters" and "intruders".

She let out a frustrated sigh, it wasn't her fault that James Potter had put her in a difficult position. Stealing a boat and following around a pirate ship wouldn't go unnoticed and it was possible that there were already Ministry ships on her tail, so changing course was probably for the better. Still, she didn't appreciate having to inform Dorcas to change course to Gryffindor and to take the long way at that.

An angry Dorcas was a scary thing. Add an upset crew and possible Ministry ships coming after her, it appeared that there were going to me more obstacles then there should for the amount of money she was getting. Of course that was a fairly good amount of gold and even the richest pirates wouldn't pass up that much money. Plus Lily enjoyed a challenge and transporting Potter, Black, Remus and Pettigrew was going to be a challenge.

James bloody Potter might be the death of her, but she was sort of alright with it.

* * *

**Review? Please?**

******Sorry I didn't update last week, I was in Mexico and didn't have much chance to go on the computer. I did some pretty cool things like ****snorkeling, swimming with dolphins, whale watching, celebrating birthdays, watching fireworks and just being a tourist in Cabo San Lucas with my family. We had so much fun spending time by the pool and at the beach. So that's what I've been up to. What about you guys?**

**-Thanks-**

**Jenn**


End file.
